


Lonesome Cowboy Blues

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie's away and Irvine's lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome Cowboy Blues

Rinoa watched Irvine thoughtfully, chewing absently on a strand of hair.

"He's hardly touched that grat," she said. "Just… boom. Gone. You'd think he didn't care."

"It's dead, though," said Squall. "And that's kind of the idea."

"Yes, but Irvine usually takes such pride in being creative. There's no challenge to taking out grats in the training centre with pulse ammo."

"No." Squall tilted his head to one side, as if taking a different view of his friend might provide him with some insight. "Do you think he's fed up about something?"

Rinoa looked at him, wide-eyed with disbelief. "Well, duh?" she said. "Let me think… oh yes, his girlfriend's just gone away for six months and left him behind? That might just piss him off, don't you think?"

Squall refused to be riled. "Maybe," he said. "But I asked him if he minded and he said he didn't."

Rinoa shook her head sadly. "Men," she murmured. "Did it occur to you that he might just have been being brave? Not wanting to admit that he felt all mushy because Selphie's not around?"

"Oh." Squall frowned. "No. I just thought because he said…" he tailed off. "This is one of these people things I don't do so well, huh?"

Rinoa squeezed his hand affectionately. "Don't worry, Hun. You're getting better at it. Really you are."

Squall looked back at Irvine, who was reloading his rifle. "So you think he needs cheering up, then?"

"Yes, definitely. He'll be feeling very sad and horny as fuck, if I know Irvine."

"You're probably right. Mind you, it's hard on Selphie, too. She'll be lonely as well."

"She has Quistis, though."

"Well, yes, and her friends from Trabia, but it's not the same as…" Rinoa was giving him one of her more wicked looks. "What?"

"Well, like I said… Selphie has Quistis."

"But… but her and Irvine…"

"You know they're… open about things. And I think she and Quistis had already… well, before she met Irvine, actually. So Zell says."

"Really? Selphie and Quistis?" Squall contemplated this briefly, suddenly needing to rearrange his underwear as a result.

"Squall, you're leering."

"What? No, I'm… well."

"You're getting turned on just by thinking about two girls doing it."

He looked at her, a little helplessly, forehead creased in a slight frown, confused.

"Men." She plucked a sprig of ivy from the twine around the fence next to them, twirling it between thumb and index finger. "You're so predictable."

Squall had to check she was smiling; he felt completely lost now. "So," he struggled, "you think Selphie and Quistis will be together? While they're at Trabia?"

"Well, I don't know about together. But if they get lonely, or horny… they've got company. That's the way I see it. A warm body in the night…"

"You're getting off on it too," Squall realised.

"Hmm… maybe a little. So?"

"You're saying," Squall considered this carefully, as if he had learned something tricky but very important, like how to junction a GF in just the right way to give you the jump on an opponent without leaving you weak as a kitten; "you're saying that Irvine's lonely, and it's not fair because Selphie's got Quistis?"

"Exactly!" Rinoa patted his leather-clad knee by way of reward. "See, I knew you'd get it."

"And that's why he's sent that T-rexaur to sleep and now he's cutting its throat?"

"Yes, quite… although, eeew. All that blood. It'll take forever for him to get that out of his hair."

"Yeah. Good thing he left his hat and duster here; it would ruin the leather. You should really cut from behind if you're going to do that, not from underneath."

"Yeah. Ugh. Oh well."

"So how are we going to help?" Squall noticed she hadn't taken her hand away from his knee. "We could maybe offer him a game of cards? Or go get him drunk?"

"We could," agreed Rinoa. "Or we could think to ourselves, this is Irvine Kinneas. What would cheer him up more than anything else in the world?"

Squall scowled in Irvine's direction, watching as he hacked the already-dead T-rexaur to pieces, wading in blood and gore. "A bath?" he said.

Rinoa laughed. "I can't argue with that," she said. "But I was thinking of something less… practical."

"Selphie?" suggested Squall, flailing around for ideas now. "We could beg the Ragnarok off Laguna and take him over for the day?"

"I don't think Selph wants to be interrupted. She said she just wanted to rebuild Trabia Garden as quickly as she could and that too many visitors would be a distraction. I think she's right, it would be harder for him to settle down again if he saw her just for a day…"

"Well, what, then? You think of something." It was getting very hard to think now, the way she was drawing little circles around his knee.

"Well, assuming he's not covered in blood, and a visit to Selphie isn't on the cards, what else does Irvine love doing?"

"Fucking," said Squall, without even thinking. He shook his head sadly, "he's such a slut…"

"We could help with that," said Rinoa quietly.

Squall looked at her, startled. "What?"

"We could… fuck him." She looked away, shrugged her shoulders. "Or not," she backpedalled a little. "It's just a thought. We did… before."

"But Rin, you and I… we're together now, and that makes it all different, right?"

"I know. Silly of me. It's all this talk of Selphie and…"

Squall was gazing at the blood-soaked Irvine, deep in thought. Rinoa waited, twirling the ivy stalk, the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"He is very lonely," Squall murmured, talking mostly to himself.

"Mmm."

"And I do… I did… before you and I…"

"Uhuh."

"He always seemed to like… us."

"Now you come to mention it."

They looked at each other; Rinoa's eyes were steady but Squall noticed she seemed just a little out of breath. He ran his tongue over dry lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

The question hung in the air between them for just a moment; then Rinoa was throwing herself onto his lap, flinging her arms around his neck, her soft mouth on his. His eyes fluttered shut and he sank happily into her kisses, suddenly realising just how he'd feel if this were taken away from him, the human contact that had once frightened and eluded him, but was now so much part of his life he couldn't bear the thought of being without it. It must be even worse for Irvine, he thought, as he ran his hand smoothly up Rinoa's bare thigh towards the hem of her short skirt; Irvine who had always sought out the affection of others, while Squall had been busily avoiding it.

"For fuck's sake, get a room, you two."

He reluctantly disentangled himself from Rinoa's heated embrace, and looked up to see Irvine glowering at them, blood already congealing in his hair.

"Sorry man," he said, as Rinoa slid gracefully off his knees, watching her with a hint of regret as she pulled her skirt down. "Are you okay? You got a bit…"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Irvine spat. "Slice from behind, not in front. I know. I know. I fucking remember now. Alright?"

"Well. Yes," said Squall. "How about we go get a bath? No, I mean, you go get a bath, not us, you... We'll… wait for you," he finished lamely.

Rinoa stifled a giggle and turned to pick up Irvine's duster and hat.

"You can do what you like," said Irvine flatly. "I'm going to get the dinosaur gunk out of my hair and then I'm going to bed."

"But it's only five o'clock," said Squall. "Don't you want dinner?"

Irvine shrugged. "Not hungry," he said, and started striding towards the door.

"We could drop by later," said Rinoa, "bring you something, maybe?"

Irvine stopped, but didn't look back. "No," he said, tightly. Then his shoulders slumped a little: "thanks. But I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun, kids."

They watched the doors slide shut behind him with a disturbing finality.

"Wow," said Rinoa.

Squall nodded. "I've never seen him so… "

"… cranky," she finished for him.

"No."

"We have to do something," she said.

"Right," agreed Squall. "Er… how do we do this?"

"Well, we could I could um… go talk to him. We could get him a little drunk, maybe. And then you pounce him."

Squall stared at her with amazement, and not a little alarm. "Pounce? I've never pounced anyone in my life!"

Rinoa looked thoughtfully at him. "You'd be good at it," she said, ignoring his discomfort completely. "But I can see you might not want to practice just yet. Damn." She paused, chewing her lip as she thought. "This is tricky," she admitted. "But we have to think of something."

"Yes," said Squall. "Only not pouncing." He gazed sadly at the doors through which Irvine had just disappeared. "Poor Irvine. He really isn't his usual self."

"You can say that again," Rinoa said. "He didn't even take his hat."

* * * * * * *

Irvine stood under the shower, watching the crimson pool of blood washing down the drain. It had been a while, since he'd had to get gore out of his hair: things had been quiet since Ultimecia. Just the odd expedition to cull monsters bequeathed by the Lunar Cry, his SeeD exams, training.

He found himself using Selphie's shampoo again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, not because it was particularly good: he was far more fussy about hair care products than she was. But it left his hair smelling of cinnamon and strawberries, Selphie's scent, and he found that comforting.

The bottle was nearly all gone. He'd have to either start rationing it severely or face the embarrassment of buying more.

He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Irvine's life had never been short of love, that was true. But love before Selphie had mostly been simple and fun; enduring, sure, but never binding, and never cut too deep. He'd loved a lot, and enjoyed it immensely, but he was sure now that he'd never been _in_ love before. This was a different proposition altogether; it made him happier than he'd ever dreamt possible, and at the same time hurt like hell.

He missed Selphie so much he found himself counting the hours till each day ended, counting the days 'til she'd come back. He missed the sound of her voice, the perky flip of her chestnut hair, her teasing green eyes, the warmth of her hot, fit little body around him. He missed just knowing she was there, within reach. It made him feel empty and sad, and cross in a way he never had before. It reminded him of his first days at Galbadia Garden, when he used to cry himself to sleep at night from the sheer pain of having no-one to hold.

Irvine was feeling blue, and he didn't know what to do about it.

His cock jumped, hard under the cascade of foamy water running down his lean body. He observed it distantly, unable even to raise the enthusiasm for an onanistic diversion.

_Oh Selphie. What have you done to me?_

He raised his face to the shower head, somehow trying to fool himself that it was just water running down his cheeks, and not tears at all.

* * * * * * *

"We need a plan."

Squall lay pinned to the bed by Rinoa, who sat astride his hips, paralyzing his body with feather-soft strokes to his chest. His naked skin still glowed warm from his recent orgasm, and his mind was too fluffy and happy to really work out what she meant.

"Do we?" he murmured, running his fingertips up and down her finely-toned thighs. The last rays of the afternoon sun were streaming through the window, playing gold and autumn-yellow over the white sheets.

"Yes. About Irvine."

"Oh. Yes." The slightest trace of a frown crossed his face. "And what plan's that, again?"

"The one where we seduce him. And cheer him up."

"Oh, that plan."

"Ooh!"

"What?"

"You twitched. Just then. Inside me. I felt you. You're getting hard again already."

His grin spread crooked across his pretty face. "What of it?"

"You're really into this, aren't you? The two of us, and Irvine?"

"If it'll make you happy. Your breasts are so beautiful…" he reached up to run his palm across her nipples, fingers brushing the sensitive places at the side of one breast. She arched and stretched, running her own hands down her flat stomach and thighs. _Beautiful._

"Mmmm…"

"So how do we do it, then?"

"What? Oh, Squall, don't stop, that's so good…" her eyes fluttered shut.

"Seduce Irvine," Squall continued to caress her breasts, watching her nipples pucker and harden for him.

"Hn… well… I don't know. I've not really seduced anyone before," she confessed.

"Me neither."

"Okay. Well… how did Irvine seduce you?"

Squall froze, the sudden withdrawal of his touch forcing Rinoa's eyes open. They'd never really talked about this before.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, "please..."

He turned his attention back to her breasts, using both hands now to stroke and tease.

"He just talked to me, really," he said.

"What, you mean he only had to ask?"

An appealing blush spread over Squall's cheeks. "No, of course not. I think I gave him a hard time, I gave everyone a hard time, back then."

"You don't say," she murmured.

"Yes. Sorry. But… it wasn't easy, you know."

"Of course not. Carry on."

"He suggested we go for a walk, and we were talking, and he… I… well, we were just kissing, all of a sudden. And it felt good, so… one thing led to another and…"

"Where was this exactly?"

"In Esthar. Well, not actually in Esthar, we were walking on the plains."

"Out in the open?" her eyes widened with surprise.

"No, in a car." He had a faraway look in his eyes. "It was very… horny. There's something about Irvine. Once he starts with the kissing and all, it's very hard to say no."

"Hmm… So he fucked you in a car in the middle of nowhere?" Rinoa started to move her hips, just a little, rocking against him.

"Well, no. I fucked him," said Squall.

She groaned, grinding against his pelvis. "You. Fucked. Him?"

"Yes." Squall moved with her. "I did. That doesn't gross you out, does it?"

Rinoa made a plaintive wailing sound. "No," she squeaked. "Not at all. In fact, it's very… oh gods… inspiring…"

"I was trying to work things out with you at the time, I just… needed …"

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to explain," she said, a little dismissively. Then with considerably more enthusiasm: "What was it like?"

"Um… it was.. er," he looked curiously at her from under his long, dark lashes, gradually realising that she viewed his adventures with Irvine with more interest than required by mere tolerance. "It was different," he said. "Nothing like this, but… it was hot. Very. Very… male." He found his pulse racing at the memory, and started to thrust gently into Rinoa's body. Her smile spread across her face; she licked her lips.

"What about you?" he asked, his voice getting a little ragged. "How did he seduce you?"

Her smile got even bigger. "He didn't," she leaned back a little, hands on his thighs to support herself. "Selphie did."

"Selphie?" he thrust deep inside her, clutching her hips, and paused for a moment, breathing hard.

"Uhuh. She made love to me in the bath, and then we… got dressed up, and Irvine joined us and…"

"Dressed up?" checked Squall, weakly.

"Yes. You know, cliché stuff. Short skirts, stockings…"

"Stockings?" Squall whispered, hoarsely.

"Yeah. Tacky, I know."

"Oh no," Squall started to move again, unable to help himself. "Not tacky at all…"

"Oh fuck, Squall… wow…" she arched her back, tossing her head back, riding him hard now. "I didn't know you had a thing for …"

"Hn… can't talk… mustn't…oh Rin… gods…" he stroked her clitoris firmly with his thumb, trying _not_ to think about those silky thighs clad in dark, sinful stockings, at least until she'd…

"Oh Squall… that's so good… oh gods…"

Squall watched her take her pleasure with not a little relief, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Then her muscles were clenching around him and he had no choice but to spurt endlessly inside her, the image of her lean, stocking-clad thighs wrapped around Selphie's willing head imprinted firmly in his mind.

She slumped on top of him with a grunt; he wrapped her in his arms, whispered that he loved her.

There was a comfortable silence, as they came back to their surroundings. Then Rinoa whispered: "You were close, weren't you? You and Irvine?"

"Yes," said Squall. "As close as I was to anyone, really. He just… worked his way in, somehow. However much I pushed him away."

"Do you love him?"

"I love you."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"I only want to be with you, Rin. Irvine's my best friend, of course I love him. But what you and I have is… special."

"Okay. Only… if anything were ever to happen to me… I'd like to think of you and Irvine… he loves you, you know. He's the only person I can really trust to look after you properly."

Squall thought for a moment. "Maybe we would," he said, eventually. "Apart from Selphie… but it's irrelevant." He stroked her hair softly, kissed the top of her head. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it."

She smiled, tucking her head under his chin, letting herself relax into the reassuring security of his arms.

* * * * * * *

Irvine approached his e-mail with a mixture of emotions. On the one hand, there was a delicious anticipation that there might be a cheerful call of 'you've got mail' and something from Selphie. On the other hand, there was the possibility that there would be a deafening silence and the scrolling text at the bottom of the screen mocking him with the epithet 'no new messages…'

He took a deep breath and pressed the enter key…

"You've got mail!"

His heart leapt, only to sink again as he realised it was from Zell. Some stupid Ultimecia joke, at a guess. How anyone could find the witch _funny_ completely escaped him, but Zell seemed to be obsessed with dark sorceress humour at the moment.

_Message from: zdincht@balamb.gdn  
Message to: irvy@slutsonline.gba_

_Subject: ha ha_

_Message:_

_How does seifer almasy go through the forest?  
He takes the pscyho path!!_

_What's the difference between ultimecia and the girl in the library with the ponytail?  
Ultimecia knows what it's like to be completely fucked!_

Irvine considered pointing out to Zell that the second of these masterpieces of wit actually reflected rather badly on the spiky-haired martial artist, seeing as the girl in question had clearly been begging an oblivious Zell for it for months, but thought better of it.

He pressed the delete key with a heavy heart.

His door chime beeped. "Hey, Irvine? It's Squall. Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's open." Irvine took a deep breath, trying to bury his misery for now, and hoping Squall wasn't planning on staying too long.

"Hi," Squall edged into the room, looking unusually nervous.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Just… er… I was wondering… if you need a friend."

"Well… I've got lots of friends, Squall. You, Rinoa, Zell, Nida… well, maybe not so much Nida… man, you'd have thought he would've forgotten about that incident with the navigation stick by now…"

"No, I mean… to talk. I thought you might like me to talk to you."

Irvine observed Squall carefully, and for once could find absolutely no clue as to what might be going on in Squall's head. "What about?" he asked.

"Well, I don't… I thought… Selphie?" Squall floundered.

"Oh, I see. Did Rin put you up to this, by any chance?"

Squall looked distinctly lost. "Kinda," he said. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Thanks. But no, I don't want to … I'm fine. Now, why don't you and Rin get back to enjoying yourselves, and I'll get back to reading Zell's crap jokes?"

Squall consciously relaxed tight shoulders, and looked at Irvine with clear grey eyes.

"Irvine, you're hurting. I know you are. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Irvine's violet gaze was uncertain, guarded. "Squall, I never thought I'd see the day when you told me I should be talking something out."

"So?" Squall gave him a little smile. "You must've taught me something, then."

"You sure it's not Rinoa?"

As if on cue, the door chimed again. "Hey, Irvy? It's Rin. Is Squall there?"

"Yes, Rinoa. Come right along in and get him out of here before he talks me to death."

"Aw, Irvy," The door slid open and Rinoa skipped up to him, flinging her arms around his neck. "He's only trying to help."

Irvine hugged her instinctively, swallowing hard at the sudden warmth that flooded his body at the feel of her soft body in his arms, and kissed her chastely on the top of her head.

"It's really sweet of both of you," he said, "but I don't want to talk about it. Selphie's away, and I miss her, okay? I'll confess. But talking about it won't help."

"Well, no, of course not, silly boy." Rinoa stepped back, "Squall was just… well… trying to…"

"I know, and it's really good of him," said Irvine. "He's come on a lot with the social thing, and I do appreciate it, really I do, but…"

Squall was suddenly striding towards him, his eyes swirling blue, intense.

"Squall?" he whispered.

"I'm no good with words," said Squall. "Maybe this'll be easier to understand."

For one moment Irvine thought Squall was going to hit him, but only for one, short fleeting moment. That's all it took before Squall had taken him roughly in his arms and pressed firm lips to his, his tongue darting to meet Irvine's, one hand releasing his pony tail to fall softly around his shoulders.

Irvine responded straight away, without thinking, his eyes sliding shut as soon as the first second of surprise had faded. Squall tasted of peppermint and nothing like Selphie at all; his body was hard and masculine and just as hot as he'd remembered. _Gods, but Rinoa's one lucky woman…_

_Oh Gods, Rin…_

He pulled back, pushing Squall away a little. "Squall, what are you doing? Rin, I'm sorry, I…"

But Rinoa was squirming her way under Squall's arm, pressing herself up against Irvine's side. "It's okay," she said, her voice a little unsteady. "We wanted to cheer you up," she said. "Thought you could do with some comfort. That's all."

"You?..I… comfort?" said Irvine weakly. "You mean you want… you… both…"

"Shut up, Irvine," said Squall gruffly. "And kiss me."

Irvine didn't need telling twice. His body came to life for the first time in weeks, and he was instantly aware that it had been a long time - too long - since he'd held anyone. Selphie had been gone a whole _month_, and he's missed this so much… He devoured Squall's mouth with his own, looping one arm around Rinoa, tangling fingers in her hair. For a moment he was completely lost, the only thought in his head being how he could get them both naked and on his bed in the shortest time possible. Then he felt Rinoa wriggling between them, making short work of Irvine's shirt buttons. Squall's tongue was winding itself around Irvine's, and he was moaning softly; his hair was longer, Irvine realised, as he combed his fingers through it. Funny how he hadn't really noticed he'd grown it out until he _felt _it like this, as if it had been off limits, so he'd ignored it…

He started a little as Rinoa began to undo the buttons of his low-slung jeans, kissing his belly button wetly, making his flesh quiver. He felt Squall jump too, and realised she was undressing both of them at once, squirming her soft body between theirs, and taking in turns whose emerging skin she licked and kissed.

They broke their kiss for a moment to watch, foreheads pressed together, as Rinoa dropped to her knees and snaked a hand inside each open fly, working to fetch out matching erections.

This was all going way too fast, thought Irvine. _~I want it to last forever. Or at least until Selphie gets back..._

Rinoa looked from one to the other. Licking her lips.

Squall flashed a look of almost-alarm at him; Irvine smiled lazily at him. "It's okay, man," he reassured. "There's plenty of time. You're not leaving 'til morning, are you?"

Feeling pleasantly at home with that warm smile, Squall returned it, wordlessly.

Irvine drank in the sight as Rinoa flicked her tongue towards his sex, licking precome from the slit, then turned to do the same to Squall. Every gesture, every caress of her mouth she shared equitably between them. Irvine found it incredibly erotic, this diligent sharing; watching Squall receive a lick or a kiss and knowing he'd get it next, or feeling her tongue washing around the head of his cock and knowing exactly how Squall would feel when it was his turn. Squall's hands were interlocked at the back of Irvine's neck, heads close together, and every now and then they would kiss, soft, wet, brief kisses, neither of them wanting to take their eyes off Rinoa for long.

It was during one of those kisses that Irvine felt his aching length suddenly pressed against Squall's, silky skin to silky skin.

_Oh my. She isn't going to... _

"Oh, Rin..." he groaned, and found himself clutching at Squall's shoulders as he watched Rinoa's dark head between their bodies, her mouth slowly engulfing them both...

She wrapped one hand around both their cocks and started to wank steadily, sucking gently on the heads, pressed together inside her hot, wet mouth.

"Squall," whispered Irvine, secretly amazed he still had any capacity for speech.

Squall raised his head to look at him, his face flushed pink, his eyes fading to lust-blank every time Rinoa sucked.

"Tell me when, Squall," Irvine said, "we'll do this together, alright?"

Squall managed the faintest of smiles in reply.

Irvine turned all his attention to his response, breathing air into his muscles and relaxing into the sensations. His mind cleared, and the pleasure intensified, as he became aware of every touch, every movement, from the intense heat of Rinoa's mouth and Squall's cock, to the gentle puffs of Squall's breath stirring the air between them.

"Now," growled Squall, his fingers tightening their clasp.

"Okay, Rin?" Irvine warned, with a gentle touch to her hair.

She nodded, and sucked hard; Irvine felt Squall's cock leap against his with the first throb of his orgasm, and released his own. Rinoa pulled back after the first couple of mouthfuls to let them spurt over her face, crossed ropes of white over her soft, flushed skin.

Her heart was racing, lips swollen from friction and arousal, and then Squall and Irvine fell on her, licking their mixed come from her face; she was kissed to share their tastes, first by Squall, then by Irvine, their bodies tumbling together on the carpet. Then their cleaning licks turned playful, and she opened her eyes to see Irvine looking at her like an adorable puppy dog, panting, tongue lolling out to lick her wetly from her chin to the bridge of her nose, and they started to laugh.

"You're like a fucking labrador, Kinneas," she giggled, sinking helplessly onto her back.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ labrador," he said, nudging her neck with his nose. "Woof."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, the pair of you," he said. "Have you no dignity?"

"No, my lion," said Rinoa, "we leave that to you. You have all the nobility for the three of us."

"Heh," Irvine ran one hand down Rinoa's smooth body, catching Squall's gaze out of the corner of his eye. "The lion, the witch and the labrador," he murmured. "I like the sound of that."

Squall picked up on his look and started to echo his movements, slowly caressing Rinoa's body, moving across her flank, her belly, and up to her breasts. Together, they traced fingers around each hard nipple, brushed the sensitive undersides, and trailed fingers down again, parting her thighs to dabble in velvety wetness.

Rinoa let out a long moan, fingers clawing at the carpet, as she felt blade-sure fingers sink inside her, pressing upwards to find her pleasure spot straight away. She watched, enraptured, as Irvine lowered his head, his copper mane spread out over her ivory skin; his tongue reached for her clitoris, firm, knowing, perfect pressure.

A hand reached up to stroke knuckles along the side of one breast; Squall's fingers stroked inside her; Irvine hummed softly against her sensitive flesh, spreading the sensations out from specific points of pleasure to flood her whole body, and the wave crashed. She felt the magic that flowed through her body pulling into her orgasm, and as she came against fingers and tongues she released its healing force, golden energy spilling though each of them as her body convulsed in time with her heartbeat.

Irvine raised his head and stared at her in wonder. "How..."

Squall grinned at him.

"It's a gift she has," he said. "Goes with the whole sorceress thing."

Rinoa heard his voice as if from a long way away, revelled at the pride in it.

Irvine licked his lips, absently swirling fingers where his tongue had just been. "That's... amazing," he said.

Squall was watching him. "Yes," he said. Their hands brushed against each other, their eyes met.

Squall pounced.

He leapt on Irvine, kissing his face, his lips, licking Rinoa's juices from him, making soft growling noises in his throat.

"You. Now. Bed," he husked.

Irvine remembered this: Squall abandoned, Squall lost to thought, mired in passion. Squall straightforwardly carnal and astoundingly beautiful.

He hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

* * * * * * *

Irvine lay on his back, watching Squall as he knelt between his thighs, grinning wickedly. His tongue snaked out to lick Irvine's cock from root to tip, lingering over the head, firm lips nibbling gently on his foreskin. Rinoa was on all fours next to them, watching, brown eyes glistening with lust.

"You okay, Princess?" Irvine whispered, reaching out to stroke her hair.

She nodded, smiling briefly at the nickname she hadn't heard in months. "You guys are just so… hot…" she panted. "It's been a fantasy," she confessed, slowly, "since that night when we all… oh, gods, Squall…"

Squall was taking Irvine's cock into his mouth, slowly, an inch at a time.

Rinoa moved towards them, but seemed uncertain as to what to do: they were oblivious to her for a moment, Irvine holding his breath as Squall's hot, wet mouth engulfed him, taking him right down his throat…

"Oh fuck," she whispered.

"Sorry Princess," Irvine's eyes flickered open again, "got distracted there… oh gods, Squall… um…"

"What can I do?" Rinoa asked.

Irvine looked at her, lust oozing from her every sweat-sheened pore.

"Touch yourself," he said. "Let me see you touch yourself. Watch us, and touch yourself."

Rinoa obediently fluttered her hand down between her legs, and started to stroke her damp folds, eyes feasting hungrily on the two beautiful men playing in front of her.

Squall had pulled back a little so he could use his tongue to massage the underside of Irvine's cock, cupping his balls with one hand, thumb stroking the sensitive flesh behind them. Irvine groaned and threw his head back, rocking his hips steadily, fucking Squall's mouth.

Squall looked up at Irvine through his ragged fringe, grey eyes dark with lust, and reached one hand out to Rinoa, touching her lips. She sucked his fingers into her mouth, noting his faint nod of approval as she did so.

Then he took his wet fingers and burrowed between Irvine's thighs, still sucking firmly on his cock, and waited.

Rinoa knelt back on her heels, her hand moving faster now, in a familiar rhythm. Irvine's eyes were tightly shut, his whole body tense, as if he'd been storing all this up for way, way too long…

"Squall, I'm gonna come, babe, anytime… now…"

Squall snaked his wet fingers inside Irvine's body at the last minute, hitting his prostate in one smooth movement, making his cock jerk in his mouth, once, twice, before it started to pump steady streams of come over his tongue and down his throat.

Rinoa realised she was holding her breath, too enraptured even to concentrate on her own pleasure.

Irvine's body slowly relaxed, as Squall licked and swallowed, and swallowed and licked, and finally raised his head, Irvine's cock dropping, still hard, from his mouth. Grinning at Rinoa, he prowled his way up Irvine's body on all fours, stopping to kiss the other man deeply, and whisper in his ear.

Irvine smiled, and whispered back.

Rinoa watched Squall's firm, perfect butt as he leaned over to get something out of the nightstand drawer.

"C'mere, Princess," Irvine beckoned, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, rolling one of her bullet-hard nipples between finger and thumb. "Do you have any idea how hot it was, knowing you were watching?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Very," said Irvine, slowly. "Wasn't it, babe?"

Squall flashed her a grin. "Oh yes," he said. "But this is going to be even hotter."

"It's your turn," Irvine said, rolling her smoothly over onto her back, his hair falling over her face. He reached down to touch her, raising an eyebrow at how wet she was, swirling expertly around her clitoris before slipping two fingers easily inside her.

He fucked her slowly with his fingers, teasing her clitoris with his thumb, and kissed her hungrily, as if he'd been starved of this for much, much too long. Rinoa found herself feeling impatient with Selphie: how could she go away and leave him without saying something to them, making sure he was well cared for.

Irvine jumped, startled by something, broke their kiss.

"Irvy? You okay?"

His eyes slid open to look into hers. "Fine, babe. Just Squall," he explained.

She looked over his shoulder to see Squall behind Irvine, stroking his ass with lube-drenched fingers.

"Oh," she said. "Oh my."

Irvine pulled his own wet fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly. "You taste good," he said.

"I know," she said, wickedly. "So do you."

His eyes fluttered as Squall slid a finger slowly inside him.

"Is that good?" she asked, "does it feel nice?"

He nodded, violet eyes bright and vivid, connecting with hers. "Very," he said. "Wriggly. Tight. Full."

Squall's deep voice drifted over to them: "full enough?" Just a trace of a smirk.

"You know the answer to that, babe."

Squall slid another finger in, stretching a little. Irvine dropped his head, his hair falling over Rinoa's face; "that's just..." he struggled for words as Squall stroked his prostate steadily, "fucking... indescribable." She reached up one hand, smoothing over his jaw, thumb trailing over his lower lip. She could see him deliberately relaxing himself, letting the pleasure wash over him.

His eyes opened again, looked at her.

"Want you." Squall's voice again, straightforward, commanding.

"I want you inside me," she whispered to Irvine, as if there could be any doubt.

Irvine held her gaze as he sank slowly into her body, losing himself for a moment in her tight wetness, but his eyes fluttered shut as he felt Squall behind him, positioning the head of his cock carefully at his entrance and then slowly, carefully, penetrating him.

He realised he was shaking, it felt so good. Rinoa wound her arms around his neck; Squall started to move inside him and he felt suddenly so warm, so loved, that he couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes.

"Shhh," Rinoa was comforting him, brushing tears from his cheeks. "It's okay. You'll never be alone again. You'll always have us. Me, Squall, Selphie. Between us, we'll look after you. I promise."

"Rin, I..." he struggled.

"Shhh. It's okay. That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Good? Oh, gods, there aren't _words_ for how good this feels..."

Squall pressed fingers firmly into the nape of his neck and pulled them smoothly down his spine, gripped his hips, knowing his rhythm and matching it.

"Don't need words," he husked.

Irvine and Rinoa smiled at each other, kissed, and Irvine finally let his mind go blank.

They rocked steadily together, a writhing mass of limbs and hair and silken skin, building slowly until Irvine felt Rinoa arching underneath him, and the pull of her muscles on his cock dragged his orgasm from him; and as he flooded Rinoa he felt Squall pulsing his come deep inside his own body, shuddering, soft hair caressing his back.

They collapsed into a damp, panting heap on the bed.

"Thank you," Irvine moaned softly, when he had the breath.

Squall curled himself into Irvine's side, kissed his neck. "Missed you," he said, already half asleep. "Love you."

Irvine felt his heart miss a beat.

"What, babe?" he whispered.

"Love you," Squall repeated, drowsily. "Always."

Irvine brushed his lips over Squall's hair, his eyes tight shut.

"Me too," he murmured, so quietly he might not have been sure Squall heard him, had it not been for the brief tightening of Squall's arm around his middle.

Rinoa smiled to herself.

_Done._


End file.
